My Life
by Black Angel Fire
Summary: Selene and Michael have a kid: Katlian Corvin. This is her story. Marcus and Lucian live. Kinda takes place during Evoultion. Rated T for violence and cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the snow covered woods and my first thought was 'what the hell am I doing'. So this is the place my dad told me to go. It was in the middle of no were. So I am on my own with this. It may be a little difficult if this comes to a fight. I looked at the two dogs that were on both sides of me.

"Nala, Meeka. Sit and stay." I said. I did not want them to go with me they might get hurt. They were so cute. One is a golden retriever (Nala), and the other one was a black lab (Meeka).

I walked up to the massive brick building. As I got closer I heard something. Damn it was going to come to a fight.

I could tell where they were and where they were going to attack and when.

I quickly turned around to the direction which one was in. Damn they were going to attack one right after the other.

So I knelt down and pulled two guns out of my boots. Pointed one gun towards each of the lycans.

One lounged right then. So I jumped forward which caused me to land in the other lycans path so I jumped and flipped over him. I was worried I wouldn't make that jump. They circled back but it was too late I had the guns on each of their foreheads.

"Its silver nitrate" I said quietly. "I mean no harm I just wish to speak with Lucian."

One of the lycans phased. "What are you? You aren't a complete lycan but you're also not a complete vampire? Are you both?"

"Possibly." I answered "What's it to you?"

Sometimes lycans drive me insane.

"May I speak with Lucian?" I repeated my question. "If I cannot then I better be going I cannot stay here."

"Fine we will take you to Lucian" One of them finally answered. "Follow me."

"Hold on." I said. "Nala, Meeka come on!"

The lycan looked at me funny.

But then he saw the dogs running up to me.

"Heel." I said then looked up at the lycan. "Ok we can go now."

So we walked around to a big steel door cover with bolts.

I saw that there were 3 different types of locks. The lycan had 3 different keys. After taking a while to unlock the door we were finally inside.

We walked down the hall. Everything seemed to be made out of cement now that bothers me. This place needs to be redecorated.

"Please wait here." The lycan gestured to a chair in the hall. The other lycan had left to go back outside.

What am I getting myself into?

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Sorry the chapter was really short. Please forgive me. Please review! I will update as soon as I can!

Love,

Katlian


	2. Lucian

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my pack of Trident Layers.**

Seriously what in this messed up world am I getting myself into?

The lycan came back out and said. "Lucian will see you now."

I got up and walked through the door.

I looked at Lucian the same thought still going through my head.

He looked at me and it was silent for a long time.

"Ok so I have a few questions for you." Lucian said.

"Fire away." I said quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Katlian Corvin."

"What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it actually isn't."

"Let's see you changed my dad to prove something."

"Micheal?"

"No really? Yes and now you have me."

"Wait who is you mother?" He asked extremely puzzled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Was it Selene?"

"YES!"

You can tell he is a lycan.

"Now can we get to the point your really pissing me off?"

"What's the point?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay. My dad believes you owe him."

Just then my cell phone went off. My ringtone is Forgotten by Linkin Park.

"Hello?" I answered right away that was my dad's ringtone.

'Hi honey you never called me.'

"Sorry I was kinda busy."

'Busy with what?'

"Lycan fight nothing I couldn't handle"

'Ok well I got to go, I love you, bye.'

"I love you to, bye." I said then quickly closed my phone.

"Who was that?" Lucian asked.

"Dad. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok so back to the point I need a place to stay. Am I able to stay here?"

"Yes, of course Katlian."

"Thanks… oh yeah I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Mom and Dad said I need to go to school. But I will need protection."

"Ok we can do that."

"Ok but I need to go shopping for school supplies. School starts tomorrow."

"Someone will do that for you." He said.

"Ok. Oh and umm you guys really need to redecorate."

Lucian sighed. "I know." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Lucian, for everything."

He looked up and smiled. "You're quite welcome."

He looked at me for a moment, then went to the door.

Of course he had lycans outside the door.

"Go get Max." He said to one of the Lycans.

"Who the fuck is Max?!?"

I swore I knew that name. Max was a friend of mine, he also was a lycan.

"The lycan who will be showing you to your room."

"Oh, O.K."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Also sorry the chapter is short. Please review it will make the world a better place.**


	3. Max and Saddness

"Oh Max I have a job for you, it will be really fast." Lucian said answering to the knock.

Max walked and I was shocked. I grew up with Max! This was indeed my friend!

"Ohmygod!" I said and ran up to give him a hug.

"Katlian?" He asked sounding completely shocked at seeing me.

"How many messed up hybrids do you know?" I joked with him.

"Yep definitely Katlian." He joked back.

"I missed you. Don't ever leave again or I will personally shoot you in the head!" I said dead serious.

"What did I miss that's pissed you off?"

"That's a long story."

"Explain it anyways."

"O.k. so… it turns out I share my parent's memories. I also share Lucian's memories to. Anyways I'm sure you've heard that Marcus rose." I paused gripping the necklace that Marcus is after. This move caught Lucian's attention. He looked at the necklace; I knew what this meant to him I would explain to him later why I must wear it. "Well anyways there's this tomb that holds his brother, William, and he is looking for me cause of my mother's memory of where the tomb is. It was her father that built it. Marcus is also after this necklace for it is part of the key to get inside Williams tomb."

Lucian didn't seem happy I was wearing Sonja's necklace. Max was silent.

"O.K I'm bored now." I said into the silence.

'We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to turn it all around or throw it all away, got to tell them that we love them while we got the chance to say… Live like we're dying.' Ah. It was Sasha's ring tone, Live Like We're Dying by: Kris Allen.

"I gotta take this." I said and opened the phone. "Yeah Sasha." I answered.

'It's taking you forever. Can I come now?'

"Yeah put no promises you'll make it very far, they got lycans everywhere."

'Well tell Lucian that I am coming. If you don't and I get eaten it's entirely your fault .'

She hung up.

"So my friend is coming and she doesn't want to get eaten … so could you tell your lycans to stand down?"

"O-of course." Lucian stuttered.

He walked to the door and said something to the lycan outside.

He walked back over and we sat in silence for a few more minutes … when suddenly BANG!

I got up quickly and ran outside Nala and Meeka at my heels.

There were a lot more bangs as we ran out.

Lycans were trying to get to Sasha and were growling and jumping at her while she was shooting at them. There was a bullet that was shot from the lycan area. It hit Sasha and she crumbled. Instinct kicked in and ran to her. I knew my eyes went bright blue then black, completely black, like my dad's. I shifted, I knew I looked pretty much exactly like my dad when he shifted. Only I was a little lighter shade of black. I growled low and menacingly. I lounged for the nearest lycan biting him. I then threw him against the wall. He slid down the wall and laid there a motionless lump at the foot of the wall. I turned and looked around all the lycans had froze and shifted back to their human forms. I also shifted back but my eyes remained bright blue. I pulled a syringe and stabbed it into Sasha pushing down the top all the way, getting every last drop out of the syringe.

I looked around everyone was staring at me. Max jogged up and sat next to Sasha, I grew up with both of them so this act did not surprise me.

"Fuck… that hurts, how do you live with that pain? I mean you get shot with UV rounds all the time." Sasha said. It was true I did get shot all the time. With silver nitrate as well.

"Shut up Sasha. Let's just hope I got the injection in on time." I replied. Sasha didn't look like she was going to make it.

Her eyes and mouth began to glow and I knew I was too late to inject the antidote. Max moved over and picked me up and brought me far away from Sasha. I was still, watching as my best friend … practically my sister, burned before my eyes. It was all too soon to lose her. I lost it and broke down into hysterical sobs. I sank to me knees. With my face in my hands I cried. It was too soon to lose her she had only been 18 when she was changed and only lived with me for 6 years. That was only 24 years of life. And I was pretty sure 6 of those years must have been torture. I cried for hours. I hated it when people around me died. My mom said it was because of my middle name, Peace, a lot of people call me by Peace. I sobbed for another 10 minutes in till I felt arms rap around me.

"Come on Peace lets go to your room." Max said helping me up and never letting his arms loosen as he led me to my room.

"So, you're going to school tomorrow. Me to, I am going as you part of your protection." Max said while I lay on my bed. The sobs had stopped but tears were still fresh in my eyes.

"Pa-art?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Yeah, one guy will be playing bus driver and Skylla will be coming if it's not sunny."

"They let Skylla stay even though she's a vampire?" I asked Skylla had been a part of my little group growing up. She left with Max. Sasha was the only one who stayed with me and now she was gone. My throat ached and I wanted to cry some more but I was all out of tears.

"Yeah, they we're willing to give her a chance. Now get some sleep you got school tomorrow." He left and turned off the light.

I rolled over and slowly cried myself to sleep.


	4. First Day Fun

I was woken up by a pounding on my door.

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow knowing full well whoever it was could hear me.

"Katlian Peace Corvin if you do not get your ass out of bed I will throw you into a bath tub filled with ice cold water." Max threatened.

Yeah right, like he would, it's all just empty words. I stayed in bed refusing to move. I heard him walk down the hall. VICTORY!

I began to dose off again when I heard the door open. I felt arms wrap around me and suddenly I was wide awake in Max's arms.

"And you thought I was kidding." He said as he carried me over his shoulder down the hall.

"MAX!" I screamed causing other lycans in the hall to start staring. What a wonderful way to wake up right?

"MAX!" I screamed again struggling to get out of his grasp on me.

"Hey! You brought this on yourself!"

Lucian came out to see what the noise was about.

"MAX!" I screamed again.

"Nope! Nothing you say now will save you!" He said as he carried me into the bathroom.

"MA-" I started to scream but I was cut off when he threw me into the water.

Yes it was very cold and unpleasant. I got up and out my clothes dripping wet. I got an evil idea.

I ran at Max and he took off catching on to my idea.

"Come on Max I just want a hug!" I screamed chasing him down the hall, past Lucian who was laughing might I add, and into my room.

He jumped and rolled onto my bed.

"Now, Peace, let's be reasonable about all of this. We wouldn't want your bed to get wet."

Oh like I cared. I ran and sprang landing on him thus getting him (and my bed) soaking wet.

"That was quite a show you two." A voice said from the door way.

I looked over and smiled at Lucian.

"You to better hurry, you got to go with Alec to the bus station." Lucian said.

"OK I will be out in a minute. Max get the heck out of my room I need to change," I waited a minute before adding "Today, please."

He got off me bed and l started towards the door. He paused and turned back to me.

"This isn't over." He said then left closing the door.

I changed quickly. I was now wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a black sweatshirt.

I turned on my laptop and found out what the weather was going to be like. No sun that means Skylla can come to school. I closed my laptop and put it on my desk.

I looked at the bag with my school supplies. I quickly put everything together. It was all black. It would have to do for now.

I picked up my now completely put together back pack and walked out the door.

"That took three minutes not one." Max greeted me outside my door.

"So what."

"I was faster than you."

"Your point? It's not a race, we need to look normal, so put your back pack together and meet me down stairs." I turned and walked down the stairs.

"Feeling better today?" A voice asked from behind me as I hit the landing.

"I get over things rather fast, Lucian." I replied turning around to face him.

"I see that."

I sighed "Can I help you with something?"

"No I was just making sure you OK."

"Well I'm fine." I lied.

Just then Max, Skylla, and Alec all came down the stairs.

"Hold out your hands." I said to them. They gave me weird looks. "Just do it."

They extended their hands. I pulled out 3 iPod touches and cell phones. I gave them each one.

"What are these for?" Skylla asked.

"Dude you don't ask you just smile, nod, and say thank you. Then you take the expensive electronics and run." Max said.

I slapped him.

"They are for keeping it touch." I replied.

"Well that explains the cell phones but what's with the iPods?" Alec asked.

"They're for when you get bored in class or on the bus." I said.

"Let's go," Max said. "We are going to be late."

We all walked outside and claimed into a big neon green jeep with black racing stripes. **(A/N: Awesome isn't it?)**

I love this car!

The drive to the bus station was quite boring.

When we got there Alec went in to find out what bus number he was driving, while everyone else walked around the bus parking lot.

"Tag, your it." I said and took off running from Max who I had just tagged.

"Tag your it!" Max shouted as he took off running after tagging Skylla.

Skylla ran at me and almost tagged me but I did I quick cart wheel and dodged her.

"Guys come on! The bus number is 91 let's go!" Alec shouted as he walked out.

We found the right bus and claimed in.

"You guys ready for some first day fun?" I asked sarcastically as Alec started the bus.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." Max replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Can you please sit down?" Alec asked.

We all sat in the middle of the bus. Max sat in the seat behind me, Skylla sat in the seat in front of me.

The bus rolled out and we went to like three bus stops when this girl got on. She walked over and sat by me.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Megan." She said quietly.

"I'm Katlian, but my friends call me Peace." I said in the same hushed tone.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked nervously.

"I would love to."

"Really?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes you seem like a really nice person."

I pulled out two iPod touches and handed her one.

"So you can listen to some music." I told her when she gave me a weird look.

We both listened to music the rest of the ride.

When we got to school I asked if she knew where to go and she shook her head. **(A/N: They are starting as freshmen.)**

We soon found out we need to go to our Alpha class. They give you report cards and schedules and other stuff like that.

These classes were assigned by last name and grade. Megan and I have the same Alpha class. Her last name is Charlene. We sat at the same table and just talked about things till the bell rang.

The teacher started calling names out and handing that person their schedules.

My schedule was:

**Class Teacher Room #**

**Math Mr. Doran 306**

**Science Mrs. Lean 109**

**Art Mrs. Shay 210**

**Literacy Mr. Kane 55**

**History Mr. Kane 55**

**Health Mr. Wholecut P-23**

Megan's schedule was the same. The bell rang signaling that we could leave. We walked to class together and talked.

The first three classes went by really fast. And now it was time for lunch.

Megan and I sat down at an empty table she had a try of food, and I had nothing.

Max and Skylla walked over and sat down. Max and Skylla were playing sophomores. Megan looked scared.

"You forgot your "fruit punch" on the table this morning." Max said handing me a bottle of blood.

"Oh thank you Max." I said.

Megan seemed to calm down.

"Are you guy brother and sister?" She asked.

"No he's my cousin. I am staying with him while my mom and dad travel." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, OK, I was just wondering."

Lunch and the rest of my classes went by smoothly.

We were on the bus when I heard him, Marcus. Thankfully Alec did to.

"Everyone please exit the bus from the back and side emergency doors. The engine is on fire." Alec lied over the speakers on the bus.

Everyone started getting off except for Max, Skylla, Alec, and I.

Megan went to get off the bus but I grabbed her and pulled her back.

Once everyone was off Alec started up the bus and drove off. Telling the kids to go to the nearest business place and wait till he comes back with another bus.

"How come you won't let me off!" Megan shouted.

"How am I supposed to fight?" Skylla asked.

I pulled a gun out of my back pack and handed it to Skylla. I heard Megan gasp.

"I came prepared." I whispered.

There was a loud bang as Marcus landed on the bus.

SCREECH! Marcus broke through the ceiling.

Max shifted and lounged at him. Marcus threw Max out of the bus.

Marcus ran at me stabbing his wings through my shoulders. It hurt like hell.

Skylla shot round after round at him in till finally he let me fall to the ground.

He screeched loudly and flew off.

Max climbed back onto the bus in human form and walked over to me. Then everything went black.

I woke up on my bed. Both of my shoulders hurt like hell but they were bandaged up.

Lucian was there watching me.

"Megan?" I asked him.

"The human girl is fine she is with Max in his room. It is you I am worried about at the moment."

**A/N: Please review or I won't if I should keep writing or not. I am starting to update more often. If I get 5 reviews I will update faster.**

**Love,**

**Black Angel Fire **


	5. A Fight and Megan

"I'll be fine, really." I told Lucian. He wasn't buying it.

"It will be healed in an hour or two. Please Lucian I really need to talk to Megan." I begged.

He sighed but nodded his head.

"Thank you so much!" I jumped up and hugged him. He was shocked.

I turned and walked out following Megan's scent to Max's room.

I didn't bother knocking he would know I was there. I opened the door to find a scared Megan and a really stressed out Max.

I just looked around his room since I was unsure of what to say. It was all white. A queen size bed, white. The walls were white. The only think not white was his wooden dresser! I desperately need to help them redecorate soon.

"Wh-what's g-going on? He w-w-won't t-t-te-ll me a-anyth-thing." Megan asked in a really insecure voice.

"Peace we shouldn't tell her. She can tell other people, and _if_ they believe her they will hunt us down and try to kill us. Please you must see reason in this situation." Max defended himself.

"She needs to know. Then maybe she won't tell." I took Megan's side.

"Why did you keep her on the bus in the first place?" Max asked. He was starting to piss me off. I was starting to piss him off.

"She had my scent! Marcus would have grabbed her and killed her after he got what he wanted! I am no idiot!" I shouted my anger rising.

"So why didn't you just let her die! She is just a human!"

"I am not going to let an innocent human die just because they are friends with me!"

He shifted and lounged at me, his anger reaching its breaking point. I dodged and shifted. He turned and lounged at me but I grabbed him and tossed him through the wall. He recovered faster then I planned. He lounged and landed on me taking me to the ground. I shifted back when the pain in my shoulders spiked. I reached for the dagger strapped to my leg. 'Yes' I thought when my fingers closed around the handle. I pulled it out quickly. I stabbed Max right through his shoulder. He gave a sort of yelp and I tossed him off me. He passed out from the silver in the dagger. Thankfully it isn't enough to kill him.

I got up swiftly. Big mistake pain spiked throughout my body and I crumpled back to the ground. I could smell blood of a human. I hadn't hunted in a while. Megan had got cut from a piece of glass from the now broken window. I laid back on the cold floor, it felt nice. I was trying to control myself from doing something stupid that I would deeply regret. I heard footsteps coming down the hall at a run. I closed my eyes and tried with all me might not to lose control and kill Megan.

"Katlian are you all right?" Lucian asked.

"I am fine." I whispered. I am such a fuckin liar.

"What happened here?" Uh Lucian just shut the hell up.

"Max got mad. I defended myself." I answered not even bothering to open my eyes. I was starting to get a head ache.

I got up and ran outside. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed blood.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I just finished hunting. I still needed to talk to Megan. I walked up to Lucian's office.

"Where is Megan?" I asked walking in and sitting down on one of his chairs.

"We put her in your room. We figured it would be easier for you two to talk."

"Mm'kay," I said. I got up and walked down to my room.

When I entered Megan jumped. She was sitting on my bed.

"So Megan, I have some stuff to tell you but you must not tell anyone else."

"Okay."

I told her all about the war. How it started. How it has been going on for centuries. About Marcus, Viktor, and Kraven. I told her about Lucian and Sonja. I even told her about my parents. I told her why I came here.

After I was done I looked at the clock it was 7:00 pm.

"You might want to call your mom and say you are staying the night. Apologize for not calling when you got here. Then we will find you something to eat." I said as I tossed her my cell phone.

She caught it and dialed.

"I am going to go tell Lucian I told you and also tell him we are leaving." I said and walked out the door.

I trust that she won't tell. I walked into Lucian's office.

"I told her everything. When she is done on the phone I am going to take her to get some food."

"You left her alone! With a cell phone!"

"Lucian it is all right she won't tell. I trust her. Oh yeah did I mention she is staying the night."

He just sighed.

I got up and walked down the hall to Alec's room.

"I need the keys to the jeep." I said walking into his room.

He picked up the keys off his night stand and tossed them to me. He didn't even look up from his computer.

I turned and walked out.

Yes I get to drive the neon green jeep!

I walked to my room.

"It all cool with your parents?" I asked walking into my room.

"Yeah. They were really worried. They almost called the police."

"That's funny. Come on lets go get you some food." I said walking out.

"Stay near me. It may take a while for the lycans to get used to you." I added as an afterthought.

She just nodded. We walked down the hall. We attracted a lot of attention.

We turned and saw a huge crowd of lycans.

I grabbed the gun I had strapped to my ankle. I shot at the ceiling.

Everyone froze and opened a path way. I walked to the center and Megan followed.

"You know Lucian hates it when you fight. And I know you know that if you are going to fight you are to do so outside. Raze, Andrew, take this outside." I said then turned and walked outside to the jeep.

"That's a big jeep."Megan whispered.

"What car did you guys take to get here then? This is the car we took to the bus place." I asked.

"I don't know they knocked me out." She answered.

I was just silent. The only reason I would have knocked someone out was if they wouldn't shut up.

"You might want to buckle up." I advised.

She gave me a nervous look.

I started the jeep. This was going to be fun.

I pulled out and turned around there were two ways out. They were long. One was like a smooth trail. The other was a crazy way; there were hills, rocks and trees. The second one looks funner.

"Ready?" I asked I put the car in drive.

"Wait! Do you even have a license?"

"Megan, let me explain. No I don't." I answered then stepped on the gas.

I thought the ride was fun Megan not so much. I mean come on I almost flipped the car but it was only like three times, I almost hit a tree twice. It wasn't that bad, I could have saved us before anything happened.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked as we hit solid road.

She was in a state of shock.

"MEGAN! Where do you want to eat?"

That snapped her out of it.

"Umm, Taco Bell I guess."

"Ok thanks for answering. Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Umm can we take the other drive way?"

"You don't like my driving do you?"

"Well the path wasn't very safe."

"YOU HATE ME!" I joked with her. To make the effect better I slammed on the gas.

The car was getting faster and faster.

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I love your driving! Please come down."

I laughed and eased up on the gas.

"Two things," I said. "One, I was messing with you. Two, I have good reflexes we wouldn't have crashed. And you my friend wouldn't die, at least not tonight."

She gave me a weird look.

"Can't take a joke?" I asked.

She glared.

"KATLIAN THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! THE CAR WAS WAY TO FAST! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUSELF! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" She yelled.

"You sound like my mother." I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Wanna eat here or back at the zoo?" I asked, zoo meaning home.

"Here please." She answered a little too fast.

"Don't like it there?"

She glared at me again. I just laughed and got out.

She got out and we walked in.

It was busy but there was no line.

We walked up and she ordered. The said it would be done in a minute. We waited and they came back out with the food and I paid.

We walked over to a table and sat down.

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Megan asked.

I glared at her. "Can today get any worse?"

As if to answer my question I got a whiff of vampires. About 5 of them.

"Wonderful…"I whispered.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Just shut up and eat so we can go home."

She ate quietly. When she was done she threw away the garbage and walked over to where I was waiting at the door.

"There are vampires out there waiting." I whispered. I carefully slipped a gun full UV rounds into her pocket without anyone noticing. "Shoot them and try not to miss. This is life or death."

She nodded, suddenly looking really scared.

"Oh and try not to shoot me I won't be to forgiving." I told her.

She looked at me with a confused look.

I walked out into the darkness Megan right behind me.

The vampires lounged at me. I quickly dodged them. I shifted and attacked one. Megan shot one and it burned while took the head of the one I attacked. One went for Megan. The other two went for me. Two dead three to go.

One managed to get a hold on me and threw me back. I hit the jeep. It was broken now. Guess we are walking home. Sad, I loved that jeep.

The vampire that threw me came running over and I grabbed him and threw him down on top of the jeep.

"I LOVED THAT JEEP!" I yelled as I ripped his head off.

Megan shot one of the vamps. The last vamp lounged at me. I bit his arm. He yelled out in pain and I took his arm off. Megan tried to shoot him while we were fighting. It hit me instead. I quickly ripped his head off.

"SHIT!" I said. "We should start walking."

I was getting dizzy and the UV round was starting to send the burning around my veins. It hurt so badly.

"Screw walking we are stealing a car." I said and walked to one of the cars in the parking lot.

I unlocked the car with my nail. I got in and hotwired the car.

"Come on Megan." I called out the rolled down window.

She got in and we drove home as we pulled in a really began to feel the effects. It felt as if someone poured gasoline all over me and lit it on fire, but I just wouldn't die. I struggled to get out of the car. Once inside I got really dizzy and collapsed. The burning intensified.

"LUCIAN!" I shouted and then my vision went black.

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to alix269 who is the only person that I know of that's still reading my story. Please review!**

**Love Always,**

**Black Angel Fire**


End file.
